De Las Cenizas
by Violeta Todd
Summary: ¿Recucuerdas la leyenda del Fenix Ginny?" me pregunto mi abuela......Por que yo no quiero olvidar el pasado, solo quiero seguir adelante, y renaciendo de las cenizas, podré hacerlo.
1. Prologo

**_Verano de 1987_**

**_Prologo_**

-¿No te parece hermoso, Ginny?- dijo mi Papá, mientras me llevaba de la mano por las suaves colinas tapizadas de pasto verde. Tenía seis años y me encantaba caminar con el, levantar la vista y ver en sus ojos el amor que sentía por mi.- Todo es tranquilidad, ¡Es vida!- continuo señalando las montañas lejanas, Tomo un lirio que se asomaba por un arbusto y lo coloco en mi furioso cabello rojo. Yo seguía observando todo a mí alrededor sin ninguna impresión.

-No me parece tan fabuloso-me atreví a comentar mientras me quitaba la flor que había puesto en mi cabello y la dejaba caer al suelo. El se detuvo y luego de meditar un poco sonrío y se agacho hasta mi altura.

-Creo que no te lo parece por que no bastan las palabras solamente- yo fruncí el seño-tengo que demostrarte que este valle esta vivo-siguió explicándome. Entonces sonreí.

-¿Cómo? La tierra no habla-me burle, el río por mi comentario.

-No cariño, pero respira-una vez más fruncí el seño divertida por la idea-y su corazón late-

-¿Cómo el mío?-pregunte interesada mientras ponía mis dos manos sobre mi pecho. El estiro el brazo y acaricio mi cabeza mientras asentía- ¡Quiero verlo Papi!

Papá sonrío, tomo mi pequeña y delicada mano entre la suya, grande y áspera, sin soltarla se acostó boca abajo con el oído bien pegado a la tierra, Me alise el vestido violeta con pequeñas flores blancas y me arrodille, apoye una mano en la tierra caliente y ayudada por mi padre fui bajando la cabeza hasta llegar a la misma posición que este. No pude evitar reír. El puso mala cara.

-No podrás oírlo si no te quedas callada y quieta-

-Estaba pensando en presumirle a Derek que oí el corazón de la tierra, ¿crees que el pueda hacerlo luego?-

-shhh-volvió a callarme. Entonces golpeo la tierra con sus nudillos y esperamos.

-No oigo nada-me queje luego de un rato.

-La paciencia es la virtud más grande hija-

Esperando en silencio, observando los ojos de Papá….entonces lo sentí, un retumbar suave, casi imperceptible, _Pom, Pom, Pom_.

Podía escuchar el latido contra mi cuerpo, _Pom,Pom,Pom,_ cada vez mas y mas fuerte _Pom, Pom, Pom_.

Seguí observando a mi padre en silencio, para seguir escuchando el corazón del la tierra. Me apreté más contra la tierra, hasta que mi corazón comenzó a latir al uníso. Sonreí a mi padre sin necesidad de hablar, el brillo en mis ojos lo decía todo. Y el sonrío, diciéndome que sabia que lo había sentido.


	2. Au Revoir Papa

**Resumen: **_"¿Recucuerdas la leyenda del Fenix Ginny?" me pregunto mi abuela......__Por que yo no quiero olvidar el pasado, solo quiero seguir adelante, y renaciendo de las cenizas podré hacerlo. _

**Disclaimer****: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

* * *

_**Verano**__ – Otoño – Invierno - Primavera_

_**Verano de 1997**_

**_

* * *

_**

**Capitulo 1- Au Revoir Papa** _(Adios Papá)_

El sol de agosto prometía una tarde seca en Oterry St. Chaptole. Todos los habitantes de la madriguera estaban reunidos en el comedor, disfrutando de la primera comida del día.

Los Gemelos y mi padre disfrutaban del gran desayuno que mi madre había preparado para ellos.

-Buenos días- salude a mi Mamá que limpiaba sus manos en su largo delantal blanco

-Buenos días cariño-contesto mientras ponía frente a mí un plato con mi desayuno. Casi al momento, los gemelos se levantaron

-Debemos irnos-anuncio Fred acercándose a mi madre y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-¿Tan pronto?- se quejo angustiada

-Solo queríamos ver que todo siguiera en orden -apoyo George- Vendremos mañana y nos quedaremos todo el día-

- Después de todo, mañana es un día especial- dijo Fred sonriéndome cómplice, entonces ambos salieron por la puerta.

Mamá lanzo un suspiro resignado y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Yo y Papá nos sumimos en un silencio incomodo.

-¿No han tenido noticias?-me anime a preguntar, refiriéndome claro al trío dorado

-Ninguna-contesto abatido papá-No ha pasado mucho desde que desaparecieron en la boda de Bill-

Solo asentí con la cabeza y comencé a jugar con mi comida.

- En dos días es mi cumpleaños-solté de repente.

A mi padre se le ilumino el rostro y con una sonrisa asintió.

-Cumplirás 16 años-anuncio como si yo aun no lo supiera.

Solo atine a sonreír, pero la sonrisa no llego a mis ojos, en esos momentos me importaba muy poco mi cumpleaños, con todo lo que estaba pasando, no era tiempo para celebrar. Mi padre como siempre, pareció saber que pasaba conmigo, por que tomo mi mano sobre la mesa y me dedico una mirada llena de ternura.

- Supongo que podremos organizar algo discreto, ¿te parece?-

Sonreí. No estaba segura de que responder, mi cumpleaños para mis padres era una fecha importante, siempre organizaban una enorme fiesta e invitaban a muchísima gente, Mamá preparaba suficiente comida para todos, mis hermanos sin excepción alguna venían a celebrar en la madriguera. Papá observo que dudaba y sonrío apretando mi mano otra vez.

-En momentos tan oscuros, una fiesta es una excelente excusa para estar felices aunque sea un día-me guiño un ojo-Apuesto a que eso mantendrá ocupada a tu madre-

Eso acabo de convencerme, volví a sonreír mas emocionada y asentí enérgicamente con la cabeza.

oOo

Mañana seria mi cumpleaños. Todo el mundo estaba ansioso por la fiesta.

Luna Lovegood, mi mejor amiga, vendría junto a su padre para la celebración. Aunque nuestras casas no estaban muy lejos, no solíamos vernos con frecuencia, ya que casi siempre Luna estaba de Expedición con su padre. Mis otras amigas, Amanda Carrigan y Will Arcord también vendrían, pero ellas vivan mas lejos y solo las veía en la escuela.

Me cubrí los ojos por el fuerte sol que había y observe el cielo despejado mientras recordaba las instrucciones de Mamá.

_-Mañana debe haber ramilletes de rosas en toda la casa-_

Papá había prometido encontrarse conmigo en el jardín cuando volviera del trabajo y el siempre cumplía su palabra. Me agache para cortar una rosa roja completamente abierta y me piche con una espina. De la punta de mi dedo índice brotaron grandes perlas de sangre y automáticamente pensé "Mala Suerte". Envolví el dedo con la esquina de mi delantal y decidí no seguir pensando tonterías. Luego corte con cuidado la rosa que me había herido. Al mirar hacia el horizonte, vi desaparecer el último rastro de sol detrás de la colina. Pronto caería la noche y un sentimiento de intranquilidad me envolvió. ¿Dónde estaba papá? Se había marchado por la mañana por un improviso en el ministerio, pero había prometido volver en la tarde, y ahora la noche casi había caído.

Al día siguiente era mi cumpleaños y sabía que mis padres entrarían a mi cuarto en la madrugada para cantarme Feliz Cumpleaños. Yo despertaría entre risas y los abrazaría, luego bajaríamos para abrir mis regalos, sabia que Papá me regalaría una muñeca de porcelana, desde que nací, todos los años me regalaba una. Mamá me regalaría algo que ella misma hubiera hecho: Sabanas, Camisones o blusas con bordados. Las sabanas siempre las guardaba en el baúl que había a los pies de mi cama para "Algún día".

Mi pulgar no dejaba de sangrar. Recogí la cesta con rosas y corrí al jardín, me detuve en el patio para lavarme la mano en el arroyo que había a un lado de mi casa, mientras el agua me aliviaba, observe que las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer en el cielo y escuche a los grillos cantar entre la maleza.

Forcé la vista para buscar alguna nube de polvo o silueta que me anunciara que Papá había vuelto a casa, pero no vi nada. Bajo la luz del crepúsculo cruce el pateo y fui a la parte posterior de la casa, allí encontré a mamá que también veía el horizonte.

-Mamá, me pinché el dedo-fue lo primero que dije

-Mala suerte-dijo ella, confirmando mi superstición, pero esbozando una calida sonrisa.

Ambas sabíamos que la mala suerte no pasada del simple hecho de volcar una jarra de agua o romper un florero.

Mamá me abrazo por la cintura y ambas posamos la mirada en la ventana.

-Solo se ha demorado un poco-dijo ella.

Yo le creí, pero reprendí mentalmente a mi padre, ¿Por qué debía tardar tanto?

-Mamá, anoche se aviso que los Mortifagos estaban por esta zona-

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

-Nuestra familia es Traidora y tu hermano es el mejor amigo de Harry, por eso es obvio que estamos en la mirada del que no debe ser nombrado y sus seguidores-dijo con voz preocupada- Nosotros no sabemos nada de Harry, lo sabe la orden-

-Pero… ¿tú crees que lo sepan los Mortifagos?-

-Eso espero-susurro-ya envíe a Fred y George a buscarlo. Abra que esperar-

~O~

Mama sirvió el Té en la sala, mi abuela también estaba allí.

-Ven aquí Ginny-dijo mientras de su bolso sacaba hilo y gancho-estoy empezando una manta y voy a enseñarte el Zigzag-

Cedrella Weasley, mi abuela, solía visitarnos mas seguido ahora que el abuelo Septimus había muerto. Según decían todos, ella era una versión más pequeña, anciana y arrugada de mí. Tenia un aspecto elegante y distinguido con su vestido negro, los aretes de oro que se ponía todos los días y el cabello blanco y recogido en un moño sobre la nuca, el cabello que alguna vez había sido exactamente del mismo tono rojo que el mío. A veces, cuando me trenzaba el cabello y lo ponía sobre mi cabeza, me daba cuenta de que lo que decían todos estaba muy cerca de la verdad, bastaba con ver las fotos de mi abuela cuando era joven. Teníamos el mismo cabello, Rojo Sangre, ondulado y tupido en las puntas. Las mismas facciones, la piel pálida y tersa. Sin embargo, yo no tenía los ojos de mi abuela, los ojos de Cedrella eran de un tono Gris azulado, un tono característico de los Black. Los míos por otra parte eran iguales a los de mi madre, que parecían gruesas almendras de color café.

Yo amaba a mi abuela, más que nada por sus ideas y su apego a los convencionalismos sociales. Ella podía ofrecer un té formal a un grupo de señoras estiradas y después, cuando todas se iban, la podía encontrar caminando descalza en su jardín con un libro, leyendo poemas a los pájaros. Aunque algunas cosas siempre eran iguales, el pañuelo bordado que siempre asomaba de la manga de su vestido, otras cosas eran sorprendentes, una flor en su cabello, una piedra en su bolsillo o un pensamiento filosófico en su conversación. Cuando mi abuela entraba en una habitación, todo el mundo se esforzaba para que estuviera cómoda. Incluso mi padre le cedía el asiento.

-Vamos siéntate-insistió mi abuela

-¿Es que lo único que podemos hacer para distraernos es tejer?-me queje yo.

De todas formas me senté junto a ella, sintiendo su olor a menta y flores.

-¿Qué te paso en el dedo?-pregunto

-Me pinché con una espina-le conteste

Ella meneo la cabeza y dijo pensativa.

-No hay rosa sin espinas-

Yo sonreí. Ahí estaba uno de sus comentarios filosóficos. Yo sabia que no se refería a las flores, si no que en la vida siempre había dificultades.

Mire el gancho que bailaba de arriba abajo en su mano, siempre que caía un cabello en su ragazo, ella lo recogía y lo tejía junto con el hilo.

-De esta manera mi amor y mis buenos deseos estarán siempre en ella. Ahora, mira, Diez puntos arriba hasta la cima de la montaña. Sumas un punto-me decía mientras guiaba mis manos entre el hilo y el gancho- nueve puntos abajo hasta el fondo del valle. Saltas uno-

Yo intentaba imitar los movimientos que ella hacia y luego veía lo que tejía. Las cimas de mis montañas estaban muy torcidas y mi valle abultado.

Mi abuela sonrío, se inclino hacia mí, pensé que me diría algún comentario positivo, algo como _"Lo hiciste bien Ginny"_, pero en vez de eso, estiro el brazo y tiro del hilo, deshaciendo todo mi trabajo.

Yo abrí la boca como si no lo creyera y luego lance un gemido de tristeza.

-Nunca temas empezar de nuevo- me dijo mientras seguía con su manta.

Yo suspire y comencé de nuevo.

Más tarde llego la Señora Venner, nuestra vecina.

-Dieter y Derek se encontraron con tus hijos, decidieron ayudarlos a encontrar a Arthur-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en la sala con nosotras.-les traje bocadillos-añadió mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa, yo no había comido nada así que tome varios pastelillos. La mujer le ofreció uno a mi madre.

-No gracias-dijo ella

-No te preocupes, lo encontraran-dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Los Venner habían vivido junto a nosotros desde que tenía uso de memoria. De hecho no recordaba un momento en el que Solvieg Venner no estuviera ahí para cuidarnos. Era una mujer noruega, Alta, con el cabello rubio y los ojos azules. Observe a las dos mujeres que miraban hacia la oscuridad y no pude evitar pensar que Solvieg era lo opuesto a mi madre.

Dieter Venner era el marido de Solvieg, era un viejo compañero de Papá, su mejor amigo. Tenía la piel tan clara como la de su esposa, pero era mucho más alto. Yo pensaba que con sus ojos redondos y sus pestañas largas, parecía un cachorro abandonado. Sin embargo, el no era una persona triste. Amaba la tierra tanto como Papá y ambos habían conseguido resucitar la rosaleda abandonada que había entre nuestras casas.

Derek era el hijo de Dieter y Solvieg. A sus dieciséis años ya era más alto que su madre. Tenía la piel sonrosada y los ojos grandes y soñadores. Derek había sido un niño inquieto y burlón, pero había crecido para convertirse en un adolescente maduro. Era cierto que el conocía las partes mas alejadas del valle que rodeaba las casas de ambos mejor que nadie, y para mi fortuna, siempre estaba dispuesto a mostrármelos. La relación que teníamos era algo extraña, no nos llevábamos nada bien, a decir verdad, casi siempre terminábamos gritándonos el uno al otro, aunque al día siguiente actuáramos como si nada hubiera pasado. Supongo que era por el recuerdo de la gran amistad que habíamos tenido de niños.

Varios años atrás, cuando todavía era pequeña, mi abuela hablaba de los niños de "buenas familias" que algún día conocería. No podía imaginarme que me buscara una pareja que ni siquiera conocía, así que anuncie.

-¡Me casare con Derek!-

-Cambiaras de opinión cuando crezcas-dijo mi abuela riendo de mi.

-No, no cambiare de opinión-respondí obstinada.

Pero ahora no pensaba igual. Mi corazón después de todo, ya pertenecía a alguien más, y para mí, Derek Venner no podía ser más que un "amigo". Además, entre el y yo, corría un profundo río, yo estaba en una orilla y el en la otra, y ninguno podía cruzar.

Hacia algunos años, poco después de entrar a Hogwarts, se me ocurrió mencionárselo una noche en la que estudiábamos en la sala común. El actúo normal y me dio la razón, pero después de eso, las cosas jamás volvieron a ser lo mismo entre los dos.

Luna, que también conocía a Derek, tenia la teoría de que éramos tan parecidos el uno al otro que por eso no nos llevábamos bien, "Polos Iguales se repelen", solía decir mi amiga. Derek Venner había sido mi mejor amigo, pero ahora era un simple conocido.

Distraída, Mamá paseaba frente a la ventana, haciendo un ruido sordo cada vez que daba un paso sobre el piso.

Solvieg encendió las lámparas.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas.

-Veo luces-dijo Mamá y corrió a la puerta.

Pero no eran mis hermanos y mi padre, se trataba de Luna y su padre, Xenophilius.

-Molly-saludo el padre de Luna-parece que tengo malas noticias, una de mis lechuzas trajo esto.

Le dio a mamá las gafas de mi padre, fáciles de reconocer para cualquiera que lo conociera por la torcedura que había en el puente.

Mama se puso pálida. Los examino volteándolos una y otra vez en sus manos.

-Quizás no significan nada-dijo, luego ignorándonos a todos, se volvió a la venta y comenzó a pasear de nuevo agarrando las gafas contra su pecho.

-Las acompañaremos en estos momentos difíciles-dijo Xenophilius y al pasar junto a mi me dio un suave golpe en el hombro. Esto hizo que un miedo me invadiera y me estremecí por mi padre. Luna se sentó a mi lado y apretó mi mano, aun cuando su mirada se perdió en la sala.

Mi abuela y Solvieg habían encendido velas y juntaban sus manos en modo de rezo para que todos volvieran sanos y salvos. Mamá, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, seguía paseando de un lado a otros frente a la ventana, sin quitar la vista de la oscuridad. Intentamos pasar el tiempo con una conversación, pero las palabras fueron desapareciendo hasta que todo se convirtió en silencio. Los sonidos de la casa parecían intensificarse, el tic tac del reloj (que realmente no nos decía nada pues todos los miembros marcaban "Peligro de muerte"), la tos del señor Lovegood, el tintineo de la taza de mi abuela.

Yo seguí peleando con los puntos y en cierto momento Luna me ayudo con la tarea. Trate de pensar en mi fiesta, y en todos los regalos que recibiría, aun cuando no fuera materialista, me ayudaba a distraerme. Intente pensar en los ramilletes de rosas y cestas de comida que habría en cada mesa. Intente pensar en Will, Amanda, Luna y las otras chicas que vendrían, riéndonos y contando historias. Pero esos pensamientos duraban muy poco en mi mente, antes de transformarse en preocupación. No dejaba de sentir dolor en mi pulgar, donde la espina había dejado su marca de mala suerte.

Ya no quedaba nada en los candelabros excepto pequeños pedazos de cera, cuando finalmente Mamá hablo.

-Veo luz, ¡Alguien viene!-

Corrimos al patio y vimos unas luces a lo lejos, un pequeño faro de esperanza que oscilaba en la oscuridad.

Vimos sombras. El señor Venner encabezaba la marcha, y atrás iban mis hermanos y Derek. Entonces se detuvieron.

Atrás de ellos había un cuerpo, completamente cubierto por una manta.

-¡¿Dónde esta Papá?!-grite con la voz ahogada

El señor Venner hundió la cabeza. Los gemelos no dijeron anda, pero había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas confirmando lo peor.

Mi madre se desmayo.

Mi abuela, el señor Lovegood y la señora Venner corrieron a su lado.

Yo sentí que se partía mi corazón. Luna me sostuvo mientras de mi boca salía un sonido que creció lentamente hasta convertirse en un grito de dolor. Caí de rodillas y me hundí en un agujero negro de desesperación e incredulidad.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un fic largo. Una vez mas me e valido del recurso de la muerte para hacer despegar esta historia. Ahora le perdone la vida a Molly pero no asi a Arthur. Espero que este hecho no disminuya su interes en el fic y sobre toda las cosas comprendan que solo es un medio para desarollarlo, no piensen en ningun momento que tengo algo contra los padres de Ginny :)

Debo aclarar que aunque esto esta como un Harry Ginny, estos se reencontraran un poco adelante en la historia, segun lo planeado, pero si por ahi tienen una sugerencia, sera bienvenida, en un Review yeyy!!:)


	3. La Poupée

**Resumen:** _"¿Recucuerdas la leyenda del Fenix Ginny?" me pregunto mi abuela......__Por que yo no quiero olvidar el pasado, solo quiero seguir adelante, y renaciendo de las cenizas podré hacerlo_.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

* * *

**_Verano_**_ – Otoño – Invierno - Primavera_

* * *

**Resumen: **Ginny tiene 16 años, la guerra en el mundo mágico a iniciado y ella debe enfrentar que su padre haya muerto, que ella podría morir también en cualquier momento, igual que el amor de su vida.

**Disclaimer****: **Harry Potter no me pertenece, todos lo derechos reservados son de J.K Rowling y W.B.

**_Verano_**_ – Otoño – Invierno - Primavera_

**Capitulo 2- ****La Poupée (La Muñeca)**

_"Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Ginny…Feliz cumpleaños a ti...…"_

Escuche la voz de mi padre que me cantaba. Estaba junto a mí y su voz era clara y melodiosa. Antes de estar completamente despierta, sonreí porque mi primer pensamiento fue que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Pero cuando abrí mis ojos, me di cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de mis padres y que la canción la cantaban en mis sueños. ¿Por qué había dormido ahí y no en mi habitación? Entonces, lo recordé todo, los sucesos de la noche anterior me devolvieron de golpe a la realidad. Mi sonrisa se esfumo y sentí una opresión en el pecho y un negro manto de angustia borro toda mi alegría.

Mi Padre, aquel hombre justo, noble y valiente había sido asesinado en una emboscada mientras regresaba a casa después de dejar el ministerio. Lo habían asesinado de la forma más cruel.

Con un suspiro salí de mi cama y me puse una manta sobre mis hombros. Me pareció que pesaba más de lo que debería, como si de repente todo el peso del mundo estuviera sobre mis hombros.

Baje las escaleras y me quede en la sala. La casa estaba vacía y reinaba el silencio. Estaba apunto de llamar a mi madre cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¡¿Quién es?!-grite mientras buscaba mi varita en el bolsillo de mi camisón.

-Soy Remus-dijo la voz de mi profesor tras la puerta de la entrada.

-Demuéstrelo- después de lo pasado la otra noche, debía tener mas cuidado que nunca.

-Me llamo Remus John Lupin y hace poco me case con Nymphadora Tonks, vine por el cumpleaños de Ginebra Weasley-

Yo corrí a la puerta y antes de que Remus pudiera decir algo, me lance a sus brazos llorando.

-¿Qué ocurre Ginny?-me pregunto mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Yo lo observe, con mi rostro descompuesto.

- Profesor Lupin-solloce-¿No lo sabe?....mi Papá ha muerto-

El profesor se quedo mirándome sin comprender lo que había dicho. Su rostro adquirió un tono blanco de muerte y por un momento pensé que cairia al piso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Temblando, le conté lo ocurrido, y poco a poco pude ver su rostro invadido por el dolor. A mi me pareció que me convertía en otra persona que veía esta escena tan triste y sin embargo incapaz de ayudar.

Solvieg llego con una bandeja llena de panecillos, observo la escena frente a ella y desocupando sus manos camino hacia mí y me rodeo con su brazo. Saludo al profesor Lupin y luego me llevo escaleras arriba a mi dormitorio.

-Hoy era mi fiesta…-solloce sin tener sentido de mis palabras.

-Ya lo se-susurro Solvieg, arropándome en mi cama- ya lo se…-

**~O~**

Los funerales mágicos duran alrededor de una semana. Sabia lo que normalmente se hacia, había pasado por los funerales de mi abuelo Septimus y el de mi tía abuela Charis.

Muchas personas a las que no había visto en mucho tiempo llegaron a la madriguera a dar el pésame. Todos llegaban con comida y arreglos de flores. La comida se echaba a perder con los días pues la tristeza nos había quitado todo el apetito. Las flores acababan marchitándose, como si pudieran sentir el aire de tristeza a su alrededor.

Luna vino varias veces sola y unas pocas veces con su padre. Delante de todos, me paraba seria junto a mi madre y asentía con la cabeza cada vez que alguien se acercaba amostrar sus condolencias. Pero cada vez que podía pedía a mi madre que me dejara subir un par de horas para descansar, cuando en realidad iba a encerrarme en el armario de mis padres y lloraba ahí hasta que me hartaba y finalmente esperaba a que se bajara el rojo de mi ojos para volver abajo y ponerme otra vez mi mascara.

Mi compañera Amanda, solo pudo ir un rato el primer día y no pude hablar mucho con ella. Me dijo que Will me mandaba todo su apoyo y cariño pero que no sea atrevía a escribirme por que no sabría que poner en la carta.

Durante el día, mi casa estaba llena de visitas, de voces y de llantos. Todos lo miembros de la orden sin excepción se habían presentado. Mi madre se portaba atenta con todos, como si ocuparse de ellos le diera sentido a todo y evitara que se hundiera hasta el fondo. Pero todo era diferente cuando anochecía. La casa se vaciaba y solo quedábamos yo y mi madre, y en otras ocasiones mi abuela. La casa nunca se había visto tan grande como en esos momentos. en las pocas noches que mi abuela se quedaba, se sentaba en la cama del lado de mi madre y acariciaba su cabeza hasta que el cansancio le ganaba. Yo siempre me hacia la dormida para facilitarle las cosas, pero como si ella lo adivinara, se pasaba al otro lado de la cama, donde yo había comenzado a dormir desde la noche en que mi padre murió, y acariciaba mi cabello con sus manos hasta que en verdad me quedaba dormida. Aun así, siempre estábamos cansadas, por que mi madre solía despertarnos con su llanto quedo, y solo cuando me abrazaba a ella lograba calmarse un poco.

Bill y Fleur pasaban todos los días para revisar como estábamos, aunque Bill casi siempre se encerraba en una habitación con los gemelos revisando los papeles de papá.

Charlie, no había podido dejar Rumania por mucho tiempo, aun destrozado tuvo que dejarnos apenas dos días después de su llegada. Percy no había dado señales de vida, aunque yo sabia perfectamente que no era para nada indiferente a la noticia. Y Ron…bueno…. Pensar en el me partía el corazón, si no lo sabia aun, lo sabría pronto, y me mataba no saber como recibiría la noticia.

No quise abrir mis regalos. Cada vez que los miraba recordaba la alegre fiesta que había pensado celebrar. Finalmente una mañana mi madre insistió.

-A tu padre le abría gustado-dijo como chantaje, o al menos así lo sentí yo.

Mi abuela me paso los regalos y los fui abriendo y dejando metódicamente en la mesa. Un bolso blanco con bordados de colores de Luna. Un collar hecho de perlas falsas de Amanda. Will me había regalado El libro _Un crimen dormido _de Agatha Christie. Un lindo Chal bordado de mi madre para "Algún día". Y finalmente, abrí la caja que ya sabia, era una muñeca. No pude alejar de mi mente la idea de que seria el ultimo regalo que papá me haría.

Con manos temblorosas, levante la tapa y mire dentro de la caja. La muñeca llevaba un vestido blanco de seda y un velo de encaje blanco sobre el pelo rojo. Senti que sus ojos cafes me hipnotizaban.

-¡Oh!-exclamo mi abuela- es igual a ti-continuo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su manga y se secaba los ojos.

Mi madre no dijo nada. Solamente sonrio y extendió la mano para tocar el cabello de la muñeca.

Yo no pude hablar. Sentía que mi corazón se agrandaba y me hacia tanto daño que me ahogaba. Estreche la muñeca contra mi pecho y Salí de la sala, dejando atrás los demás regalos.

~O~

Desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, cuando el Ministerio cayo, nuestro pueblo y prácticamente todo el mundo mágico al menos de Inglaterra, estaba rodeado de Mortifagos. Mortifagos que eliminaban a cualquiera que afectara sus planes, o cualquiera que no diera información sobre el enemigo numero 1°.

Antonin Dolohov y Walden Macnair rondaban constantemente nuestras casas, llego un momento en el que se quedaron mañana, tarde y noche. Yo sabia que mi madre siempre estaba intranquila por su constante presencia, el punto de no dejarme asomar la cabeza por la ventana cuando ellos rondaban por ahí. En una ocasión quise reclamar, pero su mirada triste lo dijo todo. No quería perder a nadie más.

Me sorprendió la fuerza de mi madre, es decir, había perdido a su marido, había perdido a su Arthur, y sin embargo ahí estaba, de pie cada día, aun derramando lagrimas estaba a mi lado siempre.

Luego todo fue tranquilo, aun había noche en las que despertaba llorando por que soñaba con mi padre, aun estaba aquella sensación que me gritaba que ya no vería a mi papá nunca mas.

Pero los días tranquilos y desolados terminaron cuando Dolohov y Macnair decidieron hacernos una visita. Mi hermano y su esposa no habían llegado a sus ya habituales visitas y los gemelos hacia tiempo que se la pasaban fuera haciendo encargos de la Orden.

Mamá abrió la puerta con la mano en el bolsillo por si necesitaba sacar la varita. Los mortifagos entraron sin esperar invitación y Macnair observo burlón a mi madre.

-Molly, que deprimente te ves de negro. ¡Espero que no te vistas de ese color todo el año!-dijo elevando la voz.

Mi madre no respondió, estaba muy ocupada viendo con odio a Dolohov, el le devolvía la mirada, y a mi me dio asco ver su expresión libre de culpa, como si no estuviera frente a la hermana de Fabian y Gideon Prewett, los Aurores que el había asesinado.

-A lo que vinimos Macnair-dijo Dolohov mientras se paseaba por la sala.

-Si, si….veras Molly-Macnair fue directo al grano-sabemos ya que tu querido hijo Ronald ha huido con Potter y pensamos que tu, como buena madre, sabrías donde están-saco un papel y lápiz de su bolsillo y se lo paso a mamá.

Ella lo miro y arrugo el papel en su mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

-No se donde esta mi hijo, y aunque lo supiera, jamás se los diría-

-Ya nos imaginamos que dirías algo así-dijo Dolohov, cambiando su expresión por una de falsa sorpresa-¡Oh vaya!, creo Macnair que hemos sido unos maleducados, aun no le dimo el pésame a la familia-

El hombre sonrío con malicia y asintió con la cabeza, para luego clavar su mirada en mí. Mi madre me cubrió con su cuerpo y saco la varita del bolsillo. Ambos hombres rieron.

-Te daré un consejo Molly-hablo Macnair-si no quieres perder a otro miembro de tu "adorada" familia, será mejor que cooperes con nosotros-

-Supongo que no quieres perder a tu hija como perdiste a tu ridículo marido ¿no?-se burlo Dolohov.

El rostro de mi madre se mostraba lleno de un horrible dolor, aspiro una bocanada de aire y hablo pausadamente.

-No se donde esta mi hijo, y aunque lo supiera, no se los diría nunca-repitió sus palabras-No tengo el menor deseo de que dañen a mi familia-aseguro al ver el rostro de los mortifagos que ahora tenían el ceño fruncido y los labios rígidos-Pero esa es toda la verdad-termino mi madre con voz autoritaria.

La cara de Dolohov se endureció como si fuera una roca y los músculos de su delgado cuello se crisparon. Tomo la mesita de la sala con una mano y la arrojo al otro lado de esta. Yo y mi madre nos encogimos como reflejo.

-!¿Y tu niña?!-dijo señalándome-¿No vas a cooperar?- Yo solo negué con la cabeza asustada, no tenía mi varita y esto hacia que me sintiera indefensa frente a esos dos.

-Se arrepentirán de esto-seguro Macnair-no olviden que nosotros controlamos todo, podemos hacerles la vida difícil, muy difícil. Considérense afortunadas, ahora nos sirven mas vivas que muertas-termino mientras abría la puerta de la casa.

-Las dejaremos pensarlo, pero tengan por seguro que volveremos-termino Dolohov marchándose también.

Mamá se desplomo en una silla, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y empezó a llorar.

Yo corrí hasta ella.

-No llores mamá-la tranquilice-todo saldrá bien-le asegure, aunque mis palabras no eran para nada convincentes, ni siquiera para mi misma. Por que en lo único que podía pensar era en lo que Dolohov había dicho, que nos arrepentiríamos de nuestra decisión.

~O~

Esa tarde la orden se reunió, me sorprendió que mi madre no me pidiera salir cuando Kingsley comenzó hablar sobre los últimos acontecimientos y ataques de Voldemort. En cierto punto el profesor Lupin le advirtió a mamá que tal vez deberíamos pensar en ocultarnos hasta que yo pudiera entrar de nuevo a Hogwarts, mi madre le dijo que lo pensaría y no se hablo mas de ese asunto.

La conversación entro en un círculo vicioso, la misma pregunta que hacían todos. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Y que planeaba hacer?

Llego un momento en el que pedí permiso para retirarme. Cuando pase junto a Tonks tomo mi mano y me dedico una mirada y sonrisa brillantes. Yo la devolví, segura de que mi sonrisa seria cansada y fría.

Salí al jardín de papá y me senté en un banco de piedra. Ha muchas rosas se les habían caído los pétalos y solamente quedaba el tallo. Derek me encontró en el jardín y se sentó a mi lado. Se había portado atento conmigo. Pero no habíamos hablado en ningún momento.

-Gin-Gin-me llamo como solía hacerlo cuando éramos pequeños- ¿recuerdas cuando pequeños, mi papa y el tuyo plantaron una rosa para cada uno?- entre todos los recuerdos que mantenia vivos ese era uno que me gustaba especialmente recordar. Yo y Derek eramos tan pequeños que a veces solo era un recuerdo borroso-¿sabes donde esta mi flor?-Sonrei y entonces me di cuenta que había extrañado muchísimo escuchar su voz, que con los años paso de chillona a un tono profundo que me ponía la piel de gallina. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadee rápidamente para contenerlas. Señale un capullo diminuto que subía por la colina -¿Y donde esta la tuya?-pregunto otra vez. Yo señale un capullo anaranjado que había junto a nosotros.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?-pregunte con voz ronca y quebrada. Derek suspiro y me tomo de la mano.

-Debes ser fuerte y apoyar a tu madre- Su mano era calida y por primera vez sentí que todo peso desaparecía.-Siento lo de tu papá-dijo quebrando el silencio.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Mire su mano en la mía y sentí que me ponía colorada. Sorprendida por mi rubor, me aparte de el. Me pare y me quede mirando la rosalera. Un silencio formo un muro entre los dos. Lo vi de reojo, el aun me miraba, con una expresión de claro dolor en la cara. Antes de irse, me dijo en voz baja.

-Tienes razón, Ginevra-mi nombre completo en su boca me dio escalofríos-Tu y yo estamos en orillas opuestas del río-

~O~

Después de conversar con Derek, subí a mi habitación, pensando que todo andaba de cabeza. Di vuelta alrededor de mi cama y pase la mano por los postes tallados. Conté las muñecas puestas en fila arriba de mi vestidor: 16. Una por cada primavera, como solía decir mi padre. Cuando vivía, todo era orden y tranquilidad, era como si realmente una guerra no estuviera por comenzar. Y la sola idea de no tenerlo junto a mi, me hacia sentir tan desprotegida y vulnerable.

Me deshice de mi ropa de día y me puse el camisón largo de algodón con encaje, tome una muñeca y me dirigí a la ventana abierta. Observe el valle, y pensé en lo que había dicho el profesor, preguntándome donde podrimos quedarnos si tuviéramos que huir de la madriguera. Tal vez con Bill y Fleur, o mi abuela, que no había podido visitarnos por su pierna mala.

Una brisa repentina me trajo el olor intenso y familiar que rápidamente inundo la habitación. Mire hacia el patio y vi la rosalera de mi padre.

-Jamás abandonare este lugar -sentencie cuando mis ojos se encontraron con el jardín que guardaba todas las memorias vividas con mi familia.

Las rosas estaban floreciendo y su fragancia inundaba el aire con cada golpe de viento.

Me aleje de la ventana, no tarde en estar acostada, entonces me acurruque en mi cama bajo las sabanas bordadas. Abrase mi muñeca y trate de dormir, pero mis pensamientos volvían a Dolohov y Macnair. Me sentía enferma de solo pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Respire profundamente y olí las rosas, recordando los buenos momentos con papá."¿Por qué tenia que morir? ¿Habría sido yo su ultimo pensamiento?"

Era eso probablemente lo que mas me intrigaba, si mi padre habría pensado en su hija cuyo cumpleaños había sido el mismo día de su muerte, o si me había encasillado como lo hacían todos y había pensado en su "familia" en general. Cerré los ojos con fuerza e hice lo que hacia todas noches desde su muerte. Intente encontrar con desesperación aquel sueño en el que me cantaba mi canción de cumpleaños.

* * *

La idea de que Macnair le diera un papel y lápiz se me ocurrió por el modo en que Harry pudo entrar a Grimuld Place en el libro.

Hola, bueno primero que nada debo decir que mi ausencia aunque no excesivamente larga fue una decisión que tome para ponerme al corriente en clases y por que he podido durante las vacaciones y descansos viajar bastante, cosa que ha hecho maravillas en mi.

Por el momento, de esta historia ya tengo algunos capítulos escritos pero he de corregirlos un poco, igual que después corregiré el prologo y el capitulo uno por ciertos errores que cometí en ellos pues rompen ligeramente las reglas de .

Agradezco los reviews dejados, cualquier queja será bien recibida por MP

H estado editando cosas y corrigiendo por ahi para estar acorde a las reglas.

y otra cosa antes de que lo olvide, tengo una amiga que esta leyendo mi fic antes de que lo publique y estaba intrigada por el personaje de Derek ya que a ella al igual que a mi no le gusta que haya rivales para Harry. Derek Venner, pues a salido de mi idea de darles vecinos a los weasley, pero tranquilos, yo muchas veces dejo de leer cuando veo que ahi un ravial para Harry demasiado prolongado, pero siendo sinceros, ese no es el fin de Derek, el es solo un amigo y nada mas, tendra un papel moderadamente importate, tendra ecenas dulces con Ginny, pero Harry tendra tambien sus momentos especiales.


End file.
